scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Go West, Young Scoob
| nextepisode= }} Go West, Young Scoob is the second episode of the third season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and the thirtieth overall. Premise The gang travels to an old western town, Cyber Gulch, where the robot residents have spiraled out of control! Synopsis The gang are on a train ride to Cyber Gulch, courtesy of Fred's Uncle Karl; it will be more fun than Fantasy Elvis Camp. During the ride, Shaggy and Scooby have a mirage where they picture many cacti as food, but they found out the truth when they grab for tofu burgers. Then suddenly two robbers show up, but Fred leaps into action and takes them down, only to discover it is part of the Old West experience and they are just robots. They arrive in Cyber Gulch to be greeted by the robot inventor Dr. Fleg, the only human among a town of robots, referred to as Manimatrons. He tells them they can do anything except go beyond Black Rock. They are then taken on a carriage ride to the hotel, but the horse gets scared by a rattle snake and runs out of control and is about to run into a cliff. They are saved just in time by Sheriff John Lawman, another robot, who reveals it was just an act. They get to the hotel, where they meet professional western authenticator, Leora Lasswell, who acts more like a protestor. They then run into Gibby Norton again, who's looking for some excitement and tries to flirt with Velma. His presence makes her suspicious of him. The gang then go and enjoy the day's activities, such as robot horse riding for the guys, out of tone singing for Velma, lassoing for Daphne, and Fred attempting to use branding iron on a cow, but is stopped by Scooby who gives the cow a name tag, and by night fall, Fred beating bad guys with Lawman. Suddenly, all lights go out and all the robots shut down, so Velma, Fred, and Daphne go to look for Dr. Fleg. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby have unknowingly wondered into the Black Rock area for a Chuck Wagon serving flapjacks, but instead find a robot graveyard. Fred and the girls enter Dr. Fleg's workshop, where a robot arm grabs onto Daphne's leg, but Fred fights it off with a broom. They then run into back of the control room, where they find Gibby messing with the controls. Robot appendages come to live again, which Gibby can't fix and probably making things worse, so Fred and Velma remove him from the controls. Shaggy and Scooby realize they're in Black Rock and run into Cold Steel and his band of robot bandits. Meanwhile, Velma pulls the plug on the control panel, then asks what Gibby was doing. He just teases that's for him to know and for her to find out, before walking away. They find a blueprint of a robot Fleg, when the real Dr. Fleg turns up demanding to know what the kids are doing, but the kids question him about the strange shut down. Dr. Fleg doesn't think he think he has to answer to them, but instead, gives some cryptic warning about the malfunctioning Cold Steel and his men, who want to drain energy of humans. Daphne gets worried about Scooby and Shaggy, so the kids go search for them, while Dr. Fleg pulls down a lever. While outside, Fred and the girls hear Shaggy's yells from a jailhouse. Daphne gets him and Scooby out of their cell with tweezers and a stale taffy bar. They run out of the jailhouse, but are suddenly surrounded by Cold Steel and his men. Dr. Fleg shows up and tries to shut them down, but they are unresponsive and take him into the jailhouse, where he begs to them not to take his brain. The robots then turn their attention back to the gang, when Lawman shows up to handle them. The gang takes this opportunity to escape Cyber Gulch in a stagecoach. While making their escape, they wonder who's responsible: Fleg, Leora, or Gibby. Fred plans to go to a train station heading for the city of Sedona for help. Shockingly, the robots are chasing them on their horses until the gang are run off into a river, where the robots wouldn't survive. They walk through the desert for an hour without having seen the robots when they are stopped by Cold Steel on a cliff with uneasy rocks, which give way onto Cold Steel after Scooby's scream releases them, crushing him. But Cold Steel's damaged body springs back to life, only to be kicked away by Fred, which finishes it off. Suddenly, Sheriff Lawman lassos them together. He blames the kids for all the problems, and takes them to jail. Back in town, all the guests yell at them for their supposed crimes. While in jail, Leora and Gibby turn up, with the former demanding the Sheriff release them, but he's insistent that they pay for their crimes. Velma has had enough and throws a handy bowl of water next to her on the sheriff to short circuit him, but, shockingly, only Fleg is fried by the water. Lawman pretends to be shocked, but his coughing gives him away. With his cover blown, Lawman explains that he is really Myron Scrim, and that he was picked on as a child for being a computer nerd, so when he built Cyber Gulch, he remade himself into the town hero. When Cold Steel and his men were programmed to be too violent he shut them down, but he blames the gang for having turned them back on. They claim they are innocent, and reveal the culprit to be Gibby, who was carelessly researching for his own resort, Gibbyland, in order to impress Velma. Velma isn't the least bit impressed. The next day, Sheriff Lawman sees the gang off. He thanks the gang for their help, and hands Scooby a toy robot of him that tries to say the "Scooby-Dooby-Doo" catchphrase, but malfunctions and repeats itself several times, making everyone laugh. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * John Lawman * Dr. Fleg * Leora Lasswell Villains: * Cold Steel * Gibby Norton Other characters: * Uncle Karl * Elvis Presley * Butler * Prospector * Playground bullies Locations * Arizona ** Sedona ** Cyber Gulch *** Train station *** Cyber Gulch Hotel *** Lab *** Jailhouse ** Black Rock * Fantasy Elvis Camp * Alabama * California * Alaska Objects * Cacti * Banana * Sundae * Tofu burgers * Peanut butter and jelly sandwich * Apples * Living robot parts * Broom * Myron Scrim's laptop * Scooby-Doo toy Vehicles * Train * Horse-drawn carriage Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * The gang visited Uncle Karl in . * Fred has been interested in Elvis Presley since . * Gibby Norton appeared in the previous episodes and . Notes/trivia * TBA Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. * "Zoinks" count: 3. * "Jeepers" count: 1. * "Jinkies" count: 1. * Recurring gags: Fred keeps on saying "yippie ki yay." Cultural references * This episode may be inspired by the 1973 film, Westworld. * Velma sings the famous American minstrel song Oh, Susanna in the saloon one scene while Gibby and another man fight over her. * John Lawman is a parody of western actor John Wayne. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Dr. Fleg warns the gang away from going beyond Black Rock, but the danger seems to be present within it. * The schematics of Dr. Fleg (and the closed captions) spell his name as "Dr. Freg." * Given how old he is, it would seem highly dubious that Lawman would have a laptop as a child, carrying it around as if it were a common item. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 9 - Route Scary Six DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 6, 2006. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 3rd Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on January 8, 2008. * Scooby-Doo! and the Robots DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 30, 2011. Quotes References External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) | series= What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season 3 | after= }} }} Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 episodes